Although such alarm installations have been credited with the saving of many lives, there remain many instances of fires which have killed a substantial number of people because of the confusion associated with fires. Thus, it is well-known that the smoke and gases associated with a fire are generally the actual cause of death associated with a fire. Many people are overcome by the smoke before they can find an appropriate exit from the enclosure within which they are trapped. Thus, an audible alarm of the conventional fire alarm unit may not provide the necessary directional help. Obviously under ideal conditions and in the absence of confusion, one can trace the sound of the alarm. Apparently, the high state of confusion in the presence of a fire requires some further device or means. Visual devices have not apparently been constructed to provide the necessary additional means operable in the confusion associated with a fire in that the directional relationships and effects of existing devices appear significantly inadequate.
Accordingly, many lives are lost each year because people are trapped in burning indoor areas and are unable to locate an exit in heavy smoke. In many cases, fire alarms are properly activated and emergency exit signs are illuminated. However, typical alarms only warn that there is a fire or other emergency, not the location of an exit. There are conventional exit signs, but such are not typically associated and coordinated with an alarm system. Such emergency exit lights are usually placed over doors. Since smoke fills a room from the ceiling down, these lights are quickly obscured by smoke.
However, none of these devices are positioned on the exit door or directly illuminates the base of the exit. Rather, the devices illuminate an area near, above, or beside the exit. Thus, a person caught in a fire may be led to an area near an exit door but might then wander to the wrong side of the exit door or to an adjacent interior exit door, missing the exit door. A disoriented person may finally find the exit door after multiple seconds or after a minute. However, in a high heat and heavy smoke situation, a few seconds can be the difference between life and death. In addition, for a system to be truly effective, it must warn people in areas which have yet to be affected by the fire or other emergency condition.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved detector actuated escape system that is located in an area of an exit door that will be visible to a person crawling on the floor during an emergency situation.
While some doors may have lighting on the bottom of the door, such lighting may be difficult to install and maintain because the door is moved during use and doors are generally not adapted to accommodate lights.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved detector actuated escape system that is easily installed and maintained and is located in an area of an exit door that will be visible to a person crawling on the floor during an emergency situation.